mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Gifts
Players are able to send free gifts, from a select group of items, to their friends. There are three groups to choose from (consumables, collection items and boosts). When you visit the page, it randomly chooses what list to show. Often, there are Limited Edition items available to send and these show regardless of what list comes up. You can only send free gifts every 24 hours. =History= *August 23, 2009, the program was expanded to allow gifting of collections and boosts. *October 6, 2009, energy boosts were removed due to their exploitation and replaced with cuban boosts. *October 22, 2009, you now get suggestions on who to send gifts to. *October 29, 2009, limited edition free gifts were introduced. =Gifts= Click here for the gift page. Free Gifts Time Line *Note: This page shows Free Gifts from the release of the game until the end of 2010. **Free Gifts 2009-2010 **Free Gifts 2011 Loot & Consumables The standard loot and consumables available are: Armored Truck Stab-Proof Vest Grenade Launcher Motorcycle Sawed-off Shotgun Liquor Cards Tokens - Level 16 Wiretap Device - Level 20 Bodyguards - Level 30 Untraceable Cell Phone - Level 35 Set of Night Vision Goggles - Level 40 Set of Illegal Transaction Records Set of Blackmail Photos Computer Set-Up Boosts The standard boosts available are: Tripwire Alarm System Bulldog Semi-Pro Boxer Sting Grenade Bouncer Injunction Motion Detector - Level 16 Corporate Muscle - Level 20 Shave & A Haircut - Level 30 Flaming Shot - Level 35 Sandbag Wall - Level 40 Handy Man Boxer Blowfish Dart Collections The standard collection items available are: King of Hearts Dragon Sculpture Nine of Hearts King of Clubs Purple Poker Chip Heavy Bag Gold Cigar King of Spades - Level 16 Cue Ball - Level 20 Ruby Ring - Level 30 Paisley Tie - Level 35 Monet Painting - Level 40 Onyx Cufflinks Scissors Ormonde =Free Gifts= October 2009 Halloween 2009 On October 29, 2009, Treat Bag, Ghost Thug and Mystery Van were added for Halloween. November 2009 Limited Time Gifts On November 7, 2009, Claymore, Lefty Guns' Leather Coat, Blunderbuss, Mara Serpiente and Garza 9 could be gotten through Free Gifts. Limited Time Offer Thanksgiving 2009 On November 19, 2009, Turkey Silencer, Pigskin Helmet, Potato Masher, Parade Balloon, and Tomahawk are added for Thanksgiving. December 2009 Christmas 2009 On December 9, 2009, Blitzen, Pair of Santa's Helpers, and Snow Fort are added for Christmas. On December 22, 2009 these items were replaced with Pile of Snowballs, Surprise Mobile, Holiday Scarf, Mistletoe Launcher, Snowboard, Set of Black Roses, Candy Cane, Bobsled, and Pair of Ice Skates. Limited Time Offer January 2010 Bangkok On January 28, 2010, Envelope of Thai Baht and Pair of Bladed Tonfas were added for the release of Bangkok. Febuary 2010 Valentine's Day Massacre On February 09, 2010, Be Mine and Heart Breaker were added along with a piece of the Valentine's Collection. Mystery Bag and Limited Time Gifts On February 17, 2010, Mystery Bags became available along with Set of High Powered Binoculars and Mr. Pinchy. March 2010 Limited Time Gifts On March 8, 2010, the Hyena on Chain and Zip Line gifts became available, replacing the Bladed Tonfas and Mr. Pinchy Limited Time Offer St. Patrick's Day 2010 On March 15, 2010, Shamrock, Lucky Hat, Green Limo and an item from the St. Patrick's Day collection became available. Limited Time Offer Limited Time Gifts On March 30, 2010, the Barbwire Bat and Inflatable Motorboat gifts became available. April 2010 Easter 2010 On April 2, 2010, an item from the Easter 2010 Collection became available. Limited Time Gift On April 16, 2010, the Shuttlecock Grenade gifts became available. Limited Time Gifts On April 16, 2010, the Charm 84 MH, King Snake, Ingred 9-9 and Survival Pack (Free Gift) gifts became available. Limited Time Offer Limited Time Gifts On April 21, 2010, the Bad Hair Day, Trusty 9 Iron, and Bicycle Chain gifts replaced the previously released King Snake, Ingred 9-9, and Survival Pack (Free Gift). Limited Time Gift On April 26, 2010 , the French Beret became available. May 2010 Limited Time Gift On May 04, 2010 , the Champagne Shiv became available. Limited Time Gift On May 11, 2010, the 1955 Monique became available. Limited Time Gifts On May 21, 2010, the FAIL Knuckles, Coilgun, and Slap Shot replaced the Paris themed items. June 2010 Limited Time Gift On June 4, 2010, the Reinforced Bowler replaced the Bicycle Chain. Limited Time Gift On June 11, 2010, the RM Crumpet replaced the Trusty 9 Iron. Two Years Of Mafia Wars celebration On June 18, 2010, as part of the two years of Mafia Wars celebration, Spanish Ball, Pair of Soccer Cleats, and Penalty Shot became available. Mystery Animals On June 27, 2010, Mystery Animals became available. July 2010 South Africa On July 01, 2010, Counterfeit Ticket was added for the Challenge Mission South Africa. Limited Time Gifts On July ?, 2010, Pair of Spiked Cleats, Medic Cart and Sudden Death became available as Free "Limited Time" Gifts. Limited Time Gifts On July 26, 2010, the Club Owner, Fat Cat, Hardway, Big Six, Fear and Loathing, and Yo Eleven became available, replacing the Pair of Spiked Cleats, Medic Cart and Sudden Death as Free "Limited Time" Gifts. August 2010 Mystery Bag On August 13, 2010, the New Mystery Bag and Reward Point Pig became available. Boss Fight On August 14, 2010, the boss fight items Health Kit, Grenade, Stun Gun, and Shiv became available. Mumbai On August 21, 2010, the Bollywood Film Reel became available. Pigñata Event On August 28, 2010 the Pigñata became available. September 2010 Pigñata Event On September 10, 2010 the Super Pigñata replaced the Pigñata Dublin On September 17, 2010 the Pint of Stout for Dublin was put on the Free Gifts list October 2010 Prized Pigs Event On October 1, 2010, Curly Tail, Fresh Shank and Boss Hog were added for the Prized Pigs Event. Cyber Warfare Event On October 10, 2010, Box of Computer Parts, LCD Monitor and Blank CD Spindle were added for the Cyber Warfare Event. Silence Don Romo On October 11, 2010, Ziti was added for the Silence Don Romo Event. Masked Robbery Event On October 15, 2010, Bubba Mask, Dubya Mask and Rock Mask were added for the Masked Robbery Event. November 2010 Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event On November 18, 2011, Army Uniform, Navy Uniform and Air Force Uniform were added for the Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event. Serial Assassins Event On November 18, 2011, Dead Bee, Golden Tiger and Dried Clover were added for the Serial Assassins Event. Cake Jailbreak Event On November 30, 2011, Birthday Cake, Wedding Cake and Cupcake were added for the Cake Jailbreak Event. December 2010 Forge Your Destiny On December 4, 2010, Tech Plate was added for the Forge Your Destiny Event. Private Zoo On December 10, 2010, Aquarium, Big Cage, Bird Cage, Feeding Trough, Terrarium and Exotic Animal Feed were added for the opening of the Private Zoo. Limited Time Consumable On December 10, 2010, Engine was added for the limited time items from the Chop Shop. Time Capsule Event On December 14, 2010, Time Capsule was added for the Time Capsule Event. Hustlin' Wit Dre Event On December 15, 2010, Beats by Dre, Doctor's Orders and Certified Platinum were added for the Hustlin' Wit Dre Event. Christmas 2010 On December 21, 2010, Holiday Sack was added for the Christmas 2010 Event. Southlander On December 27, 2010, Southlander was added to the gift list. Properties On February 18, 2010, Chop Shop gifts became available. Each player had two distinctive items available to him/her as a free gift to others. With the introduction of the Weapons Depot on April 8, 2010, the number of spaces for Chop Shop gifts decreased to 1 and players were able to send 1 Weapons Depot building material. On July 1, 2010, 2 slots for Vegas Casino Items were added to the Free Gifts list. The four slots for Las Vegas, Weapons Depot, and Chop Shop items were also moved to the last row of Free Gifts. The gifts available are chosen at random every few days, depending on the player. =Other Means= Another discovered means of gifting is through the Wishlist. A player who added the Baccarat Shoe to their Wishlist (Or left a blank space on their Wishlist) gave their mafia the option of sending him/her free gifts by finding them on the My Mafia toolbar on the Mafia Wars main page. The mafia member could then click the link on the wishlist to privately send gifts. The effect is not known to work for other Daily Chance Collection pieces. Category:Free Gifts Category:Consumables